We are beyond the midpoint in a placebo, controlled study of glutamine to decreae the gastrointestinal complications of patients undergoing a bone marrow transplantation (BMT). A significant cause of morbidity in patients undergoing BMT is gastrointestinal complications caused by total body irradiation and chemotherapy, compounded by the GI alterations associated with standard total parenteral nutrition (TPN). The primary GI complications of BMT include mucositis, diarrhea, malabsorption and graft- versus-host disease causing significant clinical problems as well as contributing significantly to the discomfort involved in BMT. Currently, standard TPN (without glutamine) is used to support these patients during their transplant. We believe that oral glutamine, will be well tolerated and absorbed, lacks significant adverse effects, and will be more beneficial than current regimens in decreasing gastrointestional and infectious complications of patients undergoing BMT. Recruitment has been progessing steadily with fourteen patients completed to date. Nearly all of the patients undergoing a bone marrow transplant agree to participate though there has been slightly higher patient drop-out than initially anticipated.